Before
by Rakumei
Summary: [I, Robot]The day of the accident that changed the life of Detective Del Spooner.rnOne-shot.


**A/N: happy to present my first 'I, Robot' fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: 'I, Robot' is the property of 20th Century Fox and Isaac Asimov.**

**This story is about what, to me, happened at the day of the accident.**

**Before**

_"What happened to you? Don't you **ever** have a normal day"_

_"Yeah, once, it was a Thursday."_

-

**Del's P.O.V**

Detective Del Spooner woke up to the sound of his alarm clock; it was 7:30 AM.

He sat up and stretched, he didn't know what he had dreamed about, but it was nice.

He got up and finished eating the leftover pie his grandmother gave him the day before.

After that, he went to shower and twenty minutes later, he emerged dressed in a long-sleeved black t-shirt and blue jeans, he tied his shoes, put on his black trench coat and went out.

He headed over to his grandmother for his usual daily visit.

An hour later, he got out of his grandmother's apartment, holding, as usual, a pie.

He finished eating it, and dumped the plastic plate to a nearby dumpster.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello" He said as he put the phone to his left ear.

"Spooner, we got a case, come quickly." One of his co-workers said.

"Be right there." And he hung up, got into his car and drove off.

As it happens, it was a homicide of an old lady and killer, as Spooner revealed, was her son, who hid in near the building, crying that he only did it for the money.

"Thanks, Spoon." Another co-worker said.

"No problem! I'll leave the rest to you." he said and drove back away, back to the station.

-

_"Headed back to the station. Normal day, normal life._

_A driver of a Semi fell asleep at the wheel. Average guy. Wife and kids. You know, working a double. **Not** the devil."_

-

**Truck driver's P.O.V**

He was tired, oh so tired, but he had to keep driving in order to deliver the goods.

He never should have come back from the party the night before so late, but what's done is done, and now he has just had to have his eyes open.

But he tired, but he had to keep his eyes open in order to drive, but he was so tired…

Slowly, his eyelids became heavy, and fell asleep; never noticing his truck began slipping to the side.

-

_"The car he hit, the driver's name was Harold Lloyd, like the film star, no relation."_

-

**Mr. Lloyd's P.O.V**

He listened with a smile to his daughter chatter beside him.

"…and then the teacher came and sat down, and nearly jumped out of his sit, because Tommy put on a fart cushion! It was so funny" she said.

And then turned to the window and started to draw on it, because it was misty from the rain.

He then noticed a truck slipping to where he was driving.

"No" he said alarmingly, but it was too late.

-

_"He was killed instantly, but his 12-year-old was at the passenger's seat. Never really met her, I can't forget her face, though. Sarah. This was hers. She wanted to be a dentist. What the hell kind of a 12-year-old wants to be a dentist?_

_"The truck smashed our car together and pushed us into the river."_

-

**Del's P.O.V**

He rode on, after smiling to the girl in the car next to him.

Suddenly something hit him very strongly and the next thing he knew, his car and the car next to his were half-drowned in the waters of the river.

-

_"I mean, metal gets pretty pliable in those speeds. She's pinned, I'm pinned, the water's coming in. I'm a cop, so I know everybody's dead, just a couple more minutes before we figure it out."_

-

He tried to get loose and help the girl, who was thumping her fist on the window, but it was no use, his seatbelt won't budge.

He tried again and again, but no luck.

Suddenly he came to realize that he would never see his grandmother again, or his friend from the precinct.

And that this girl will never see her family or her friend from school ever again.

-

_"NS-4 was passing by saw the accident and jumped in the water."_

-

Suddenly he heard thumping on the back of his car, and the next thing he knew, a robotic hand smashed through the window glass at his car's passenger's seat.

And after the hand, a robot's head followed"You are in danger" he said to him.

He pointed to the girl who continued thumping her hands in order to break free"Save her" he shouted to the robot.

He moved his head back and forth from going under water and back above water, still pointing the girl, he shouted again and again, each time more urgently"Save her! Save the girl! Save her"

But it was no use.

The robot pushed him with force out of the car, and he fought against it with all the strength he could gather, still trying to get the robot to save the girl.

Finally he got tired and as the robot pulled him out, he watched helplessly as the Lloyd's car drowned to the bottom of the river, along with the girl and her father.

Never to be seen again.

-

_"…but it didn't, it saved me."_

_"The robot's brain runs on a difference engine, it reads vital signs, it must have calculated…"_

_"It did. I was the **logical** choice, it calculated I had forty-five percent chance of survival, Sarah only had an eleven percent chance. _

_"That was somebody's baby; eleven percent is more than enough. A human being would have known that. Robots, nothing here, just lights and clockwork._

_"Go ahead and trust them if you want to, let's go."_


End file.
